


Heat

by 13579



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13579/pseuds/13579
Summary: You can see the tags~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Heat

"Mr. Kingscholar!" A hand slammed onto the sleeping lion's desk. 

Stirring, he looked up, meeting his teacher's grey eyes. "Yes?" He asked, annoyed. 

"Is it so much as to stay awake during my lessons?!" 

He flicked his tail, ears twitching as he sighs, fixing his posture. "No..." He groanned out, grabbing hold of his pen. 

Just as Trein was starting to walk back to the front of the class, the door slammed open, revealing a very out of breath second year student, Silver. He yelled to Leona, much to his displease. However, the following reasoning snapped his attention to the words of the student. 

"It's Ruggie! Ruggie's.... He's in the infirmary! He wants to see you!" He said, panting and hunched over, hands on his knees. 

"What happened!?" the brunette stood up, causing his chair to fall back. 

"I-I don't know! He was just walking to Crewel's desk when he suddenly fell to the ground holding his stomach!" They grey haired student answered as best he can. 

"Alright, I'm coming! You tag along too." He walked past him, gesturing for him to follow. 

Running down the halls, they were stopped by Crowley, telling them to slow down and asking what's wrong. Having no patience for the headmaster, Leona left Silver to the explanation. 

Reaching the infirmary he was met with Crewel standing by the door, almost as if he was guarding it. 

"Mr. Crewel? What are you still doing here? Who's watching your class?" 

The double hair coloured teacher turns to him, narrowing his eyes. "I'm standing guard by the door and for your information, Vargas was on break, so he's watching my class. Why are you here, Kingscholar?" 

"Ruggie called for me." 

"Ah yes." He takes a puff from his pipe. "I'm going to ask you a question, so be a good little pup and answer honestly, yes?"

He nodded. 

"Even though it is prohibited in this school," he takes another puff. "Is Mr. Bucchi your mate?" 

He glared at the teacher before giving a very serious 'yes'. "Can I go in now. I have an idea of what happened..." 

Sighing, the teacher steps to the side. "I'll let you have a free pass on this. You're lucky this is a serious situation. This is our little secret." He winks.

Thanking him, he steps inside, immediately closing the door after him. The smell was so strong that he was able to smell it a bit from the outside, but it was increased ten folds when he was actually in the same room. 

A high pitched whine and low growl was heard from the furthest bed, so he ran to the end of the room and ripped the curtain open, mind already starting to haze. Ruggie was laying on the bed, curled up to try and protect himself best he could. Sweat was running down his whole body, tremors wracking it every so often. 

"Leona-san..." He brings his eyes up to meet the emerald green ones. 

"Ruggie..." Bringing his arm to his mouth he bit down on it, blood seeping out of the wound. "I can't be trusted around you... Not now." He took several steps back when the hyena tried reaching out to him. Taking off his outer vest, he throws it to the other who gratefully accepts it, putting it to his nose. 

He was now even more irritated by the idea of having the scent of his mate, but not the physical touch. He started whimpering, rubbing his thighs together as the slick feeling became more and more unbearable. Using one hand to hold the vest, he slipped his other arm between his legs, pressing against his clothed erection. Even with such little pleasure, his mind ran wild, grinding and humping his arm as his lover watched. 

The lion was losing it more and more, his sanity slipped away as he watched the erotic scene in front of him. He had let go of his arm at this point, mainly because he was salivating so much that it was starting to mix with the blood, dripping on to the floor. Cautiously, he moved forward, gently placing his hand on the fluffy but ruffled blond hair. 

Ruggie opened his mouth slightly, enough to let his tongue snake out, licking a few fingers and sucking it into his mouth. His heart was beating at an insane speed, having the sight of his mate in heat swirling his tongue around his fingers were too much. Clamping the tongue between two fingers, he used a third to poke under it, causing the younger to grind onto his arm harder.

A shudder took over his body, a loud moan left his mouth as he came. It felt disgusting, the warm liquid seeping out from both ends sticking the clothes onto his body. Barely able to maneuver his body, he somehow got his pants and underwear off, freeing himself. 

"I'm really going to snap..." Leona warned, pulling his hand back and wiped it on his shirt. 

"It's okay... I'm not worried about that." His grey eyes hazy with lust and longing. "I just want you again..." 

The brunet took a sharp breath, letting a mix of a growl and a purr out. Those last words snapped his reigns of sanity. He pounced onto the bed, hovering over the smaller figure. Aggressively smashing their lips together, he forcefully opened his mouth, plunging his tongue in. The blond had no objections, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, reciprocating to the kiss. 

Both of their excess saliva was dripping down the side of the hyena's face. Secretly lowering one of his hands, Leona wrapped it around his mate's weeping erection, pumping it quickly. A loud sharp cry left his mouth as he arched his back, losing concentration in the kiss.

"F-Faster!" 

"Hmmm~ Are you sure? Your ass is dripping quite a bit. Are you sure you don't want me to tend to that first?" 

"N-no.. Just- ngh! Faster please!" 

Increasing his speed, Ruggie's hands clutched onto the bed sheets. His claws tore through the fabric as he came again, splashing onto the other's face. His chest continued to rise and fall rapidly, eyes dilated, and shirt hiking up. 

"L-leona-san... I'm sorry..." He apologized, tilting his head and exposing his neck in a form of submission. 

"It's alright." He said, wiping some off and putting it in his mouth. 

Leaning down to his neck, he dragged his sharp canines over the smooth flesh before biting down hard. The blond let out a whimper, feeling the blood seep out of the wound, absorbing into the sheets below. The whimpers soon dissipated, turning into his well-known giggle. 

"What are you laughing about?" The brunet said, letting go and pulling away. 

A sly smirk crept onto his face as he cupped the tent in his pants. "You want to fuck me, don't you? Leona-san~" 

A low growl escaped his lips as he sent a glare at the one beneath him. "Don't you know the answer by now?" 

Flipping him onto all fours, he slipped three fingers into his entrance. They both knew that he didn't need preparation because of his heat, but this was another way for him to love his omega. 

"I-I'm already ready, you know that..." 

"Of course I know," He whispered into his ear. "but this is my way of loving my special little mate~"

When he said he was 'special', he meant it quite literally. It came to both of them when Leona accidentally had unprotected sex with Ruggie during his rut, ending in him shooting his seed into his womb. They took a pregnancy test after a few weeks, but even though it was relieving, it strangely came back negative. After that ordeal, they both went to the nurses office, explaining their situation and discussing the unnatural phenomenon. 

The nurse took a few MRI's and scans of the younger's abdomen and pelvis, leading them to find an upsetting fact. His womb is damaged from all the years of starving and dehydration, meaning that he's physically unable to bear young. 

"D-don't remind me..." He mumbled before arching his back when his prostate was hit. 

"Ah~ About time we found it." A smirk appears as he rams his finger at the same spot, relishing in his lover's moans. 

Cumming for the nth time, his arms gave out, unable to support his upper body anymore. Without a moment to catch his breath, he feels something enter him again. Both purring at the feeling, the older presses his chest against his back. 

Stroking and brushing the hair that was falling into Ruggie's eyes, he asked "Are you okay? Can I move?"

The only response he received was a nod, followed by him nudging his chin with his head. Starting at a slow pace, he gradually increased it until they were both a panting mess. The lion's braids were loosened, starting to make his hair messy. 

"Leona-san! I-I'm close! Hng!" 

"Me too. Just a little longer." He picked up his pace, slamming their hips together, claws digging into his thighs. 

With an unfiltered scream, the blond came onto the sheets as the other released inside with a loud growl. Their erections finally died down, finally getting the satisfaction of their mates. 

"Th-thank you for that." the younger whimpered, holding onto the larger hands. 

"I'm just taking care of you, don't worry about it." he said between pants, pulling the covers over the slimmer body and handing him his vest. "Get some rest." 

Taking the piece of clothing, he puts it to his nose, ears drooping and resting on his head. His eyes started to look glossy from the fatigue which soon fluttered shut.

Extra: 

"Leona-senpai?" Jack goes to greet him next morning. 

"Good morning, Jack." 

The wolf looked a little bewildered, following their leader back to the table. "What happened to your face?" 

"Oh this?" He pointed to a red hand print to his cheek.

"Yeah? Did you get into a fight again?" 

"Not really. Ruggie got mad at me for loving him too much." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's short!  
> Plus I'm not very good at writing smuts or oneshots, so I'm sorry if this is just down right terrible~


End file.
